I Don't like your Girlfriend
by kareen kayeen
Summary: Di dunia ini ada 3 perempuan yang Kim Donghyun benci. PERTAMA Bu Cheetah sang Ibu Kost. KEDUA Bu Kahi, si Dosen statistik. Dan KETIGA Yasmine. Cewek sok kecakepan yang sialnya merupakan pacar dari Im Youngmin, sahabatnya sendiri. MXM IM YOUNGMIN x KIM DONGHYUN Pair : DongPaca / PacaDong


**I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

 **MXM LIM YOUNGMIN X KIM DONGHYUN**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Warn:**

 **Non-Baku, BxB, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NP: Weki Meki – I Don't Like Your Girlfriend**_

* * *

Di dunia ini ada 3 perempuan yang Kim Donghyun benci.

PERTAMA, Bu Cheetah. Ibu Kost yang selalu menteror Donghyun karena sering nunggak bayar uang sewa.

KEDUA, Bu Kahi, Dosen statistik yang memberikannya nilai C dengan semena-mena.

KETIGA, Yasmine. Cewek sok kecakepan yang sialnya merupakan pacar dari Im Youngmin, sahabatnya sendiri.

Kebenciannya kepada tiga perempuan itu bukannya tidak beralasan.

Awal bulan merupakan jadwal Bu Cheetah untuk nagih uang kosan. Masih pukul 8 pagi ketika pintu kamar kosnya digedor oleh beliau dan merusak pagi Kim Donghyun yang tengah menikmati kopinya. Kim Donghyun termasuk dalam list 'anak kost yang sering telat bayar'nya bu Cheetah. Beliau sering meneror anak kosan sejenis Donghyun ini lewat segala social media yang dia miliki, mulai dari Line, Kakao Talk, Whatsapp, hingga Instagram dengan jutaan pesan. Tak jarang pula, beliau menyambangi langsung kamar kost mereka seperti hari ini. Dan untuk kesekian kali, Donghyun harus meloloskan diri dari bu Cheetah. Dirinya lagi bokek kalo boleh jujur, kerja part timenya sedang tidak berjalan dengan baik dan uang kiriman orang tuanya belum mampir ke rekeningnya.

Tapi di dunia ini, yang punya wajah ganteng yang menang. Jadi Donghyun masih selamat dari semprotan bu Cheetah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Karena sejujurnya bagi Bu Cheetah itu semua pria tampan adalah bias.

Lain lagi cerita Donghyun dengan si dosen statistik, Bu Kahi. Beliau memang cantik, tipe-tipe mahmud (mamah muda) atau Hot Mama. Tapi dengan wajah cantiknya, Bu Kahi telah menodai transkrip nilai Kim Donghyun dengan nilai C. _Watdafaq_ , Kim Donghyun itu termasuk mahasiswa pintar yang transkrip nilainya hanya terisi dengan nilai A dan nilai B nya saja bisa ia hitung dengan jari di salah satu tangannya. Dalam soal hitung-hitungan pun dia gak bodoh, dia yakin bisa mengerjakan soal statistik dengan baik. Walau Donghyun akui, absennya memang rada berantakan di semester ini.

Dan yang membuatnya tidak menyukai bu Kahi ialah beberapa waktu lalu, Donghyun dengan sopan menemui beliau untuk urusan perbaikan nilai yang mengharuskannya menunggu sang dosen seharian. Bu Kahi berjanji menemuinya setelah menghadiri sidang skripsi salah satu anak bimbingannya. Namun setelah seharian menunggu, yang ia dapat malah kajian selama berjam-jam dan menolak memperbaiki nilainya karena menganggap bahwa nilai yang dia peroleh adalah buah dari kelakuannya sendiri, walau memang kenyataannya begitu. Tapi tetap saja, setelah itu nama bu kahi telah dia _blacklist_ , tidak sudi untuk kedua kali Donghyun mengambil mata kuliah beliau..

Perempuan terakhir ialah Yasmine, si gadis cantik putri kesayangan pak Dekan. Fakta pertama yang membuat donghyun membencinya ialah karena Yasmine punya apapun orang orang lain inginkan, visual, materi, akademik dan segala-galanya. Fakta kedua ialah yang paling penting, karena perempuan dengan visual, materi, dan akademiknya yang tanpa cela adalah pacar Im Youngmin, sang _bestfriend ever_ nya Donghyun.

Donghyun dan Youngmin itu bersahabat dari jaman mereka masih beler, cupu hingga sekarang youngmin punya 500k followers di instagram. Dan sekarang Yasmine si cewek perfect itu selalu memonopoli Youngmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka jadi jarang kongkow bareng karena Youngmin udah punya pacar, tapi dia masih jomblo-jomblo aja. Teman-teman, Donghyun bukannya gak laku kok, cuman belum ketemu yang cocok aja, _katanya._

Contohnya pagi ini, Youngmin berjanji akan menjemputnya di kos-kosannya dan berangkat ke kampus bersama. Mereka saling berkirim pesan lewat _whatsapp_ dari semalam. Namun, pukul sembilan lewat lima Donghyun _free call_ Youngmin, malah Yasmine yang menjawabnya.

" _Maaf hyun, Youngmin oppa lagi mandi. Hari ini kita mau berangkat ke kampus bareng. Jangan ganggu Youngmin Oppa lagi. Bye"_ dan telfonnya langsung ditutup

 _Oppa.. Oppa.. lu kata Oppa Gangnam style –_ begitu lah kira-kira inner Kim Donghyun.

Okey... Donghyun gak butuh Youngmin kok, dia cuma butuh tebengan doang, karena motornya msih betah dibengkel bang Sanggyun.

 **.**

Siangnya Donghyun, Sewoon, Gwanghyun, dan Kenta lagi makan siang di cafetaria fakultas. Mereka lagi nunggu Youngmin yang masih ada kelas. Sudah jadi rutinitas mereka untuk makan siang bareng. Seperti istilah ' _gak ada lo gak rame'_ , ya jadi mau gimana keadaannya mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Youngmin datang tapi nggak sendiri, tentu saja dia membawa pacarnya. Pacarnya yang merangkul posesif lengan Youngmin, berhasil merubah _mood_ ke empat teman se _genk_ nya.

"Sorry guys, gue telat..Pak Seokhoon kebiasaan banget nambah-nambah jam seenak jidat"

Youngmin duduk sebelahan sama Yasmine yang masih gelendotan dilengannya. temen-temennya cuma mandang mereka asem banget. Mungkin berfikir seperti 'kenapa harus ada wanita diantara kita, saat kita lagi pengen menikmati _Qtime_ bareng squad para pria macho?' Dan fikiran sejenisnya.

"Young, kok lu gak jemput gue tadi pagi, malah bareng dia?" tanya Donghyun sinis

"hehe, sorry hyun, pacar gue _nyamper_ pagi-pagi masa gue tinggalin sih hehe"

 _Enak banget sih Youngmin haha hehe, berlagak seperti gak punya dosa – Kim Donghyun_

Yasmine cuma senyum licik –di mata Donghyun- " _Oppa_... aku lapeerr, pesenin aku jus tomat sama salad dong" pesen Yasmine, sok diet makan sayuran kaya kambing. Itu sih isi suara hati Kim Donghyun

Magic! Youngmin langsung bangun dari kursinya buat pesenin makanan si princess jejadian itu. Sewoon yang duduk disebelah Donghyun cuman bisa puk-pukin dia dari belakang. Dan suasana makan siang yang harusnya menyenangkan itu menjadi terlalu _awkward_ , terimakasih berkat Youngmin dan pacarnya.

 **.**

Sepulang dari kampus, Donghyun maksa untuk nebeng Sewoon padahal arah pulang mereka sangat berbeda. Sewoon yang pada dasarnya anak soleh mah iya-iya aja, membahagiakan teman adalah perbuatan terpuji, _katanya._

Sesampainya di kamar kosan, Donghyun rebahan dikasur sampai ketiduran. Hingga suara pintu yang diketuk berkali-kali memaksanya untuk bangun.

Matanya yang masih khas orang bangun tidur langsung membulat sempurna ketika tau sosok tamu tak diundang yang malem-malem main ke kosannya.

"dih, gak nyangka lu masih inget jalan ke kosan gua, kirain amnesia sampe gak pernah nyamper kuliah"

Si tamu Cuma cengengesan, sambil nyodorin sekotak ayam goreng ke muka donghyun. "nih, lu pasti belum makan malem"

Youngmin masuk membawa sekotak ayam goreng bumbu yang ia bawa. Donghyun mengambil dua kaleng soda dari kulkas mininya, dan duduk bareng Youngmin yang sibuk menyiapkan ayam gorengnya di karpet yang ia letakkan di depan televisi. Kosan Donghyun memang kecil, tapi memiliki perabotan cukup lengkap.

"kenapa telfon gue gak diangkat?" tanya Youngmin

"tidur" jawab Donghyun singkat tapi judes, dia masih nyemilin ayam bumbu yang dibawa Youngmin.

"dih, judes banget kaya cewe pms"

Entah kenapa, sekarang suasananya sepi, cuma ada suara haha-hihi dari acara _gag_ di TV yang menyala. Canggung, padahal mereka udah kenal lama banget.

"hyun, kamu kenapa?"

Mampus kan pake aku-kamu. Donghyun lemah kalau mereka udah ngomong pake aku-kamu gini. Jadi, mau gak mau dia natap Youngmin, yang ternyata juga lagi natap Donghyun.

Entah dari kapan, tangan Youngmin sudah berada di pahanya, sesekali mengelusnya lembut membuat pergerakan dari atas kebawah secara konstan. Kemudian pindah ke rahangnya, membuat mata mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"ngomong dong... aku _kan_ bukan anak pramuka, mana ngerti kode-kodean"

" _I don't like your girlfriend_ " ucap Donghyun pada akhirnya melepas kontak mata mereka.

"hmm? " tangan Youngmin yang masih dirahang Donghyun membuat pola berputar dengan jempolnya membuat atensi Donghyun kembali.

"Aku. Gak. Suka. Pacar. Kamu." tegas Donghyun.

"kenapa? kamu yang setuju dari awal kalau aku boleh pacaran dengan siapa pun, _kan_?

"iya tapi aku gak suka, dia tuh monopoli kamu, nyita semua waktu kamu, dan apa-apaan itu panggilan _Oppa_? Aku tau, jelas-jelas kalian seumuran"

Youngmin nyengir alpaca, ekspresi favorite Donghyun. _Jadi gini ya rasanya dicemburuin - Im Youngmin  
_

"kamu juga bisa panggil _Oppa_ kok kalo kamu mau - _Ouchh_!" Donghyun langsung memberinya pukulan sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Sakit? Ya pastilah, pukulan tinju Donghyun itu gak ada duanya.

Salahkan Im Youngmin, suasana serius yang telah dibangun langsung hancur seketika.

Youngmin menghela nafas dalam. kemudian menggenggam tangan si lawan bicara berusaha membangun lagi suasana diantara keduanya. "gini ya hyun.. walaupun aku punya hubungan dengan siapa pun, hubungan antara aku dan kamu itu gak bakal berubah" tegas Youngmin.

Sekarang giliran Donghyun yang menghela nafas "Memangnya kita ini apa?"

" _Soulmate_ ? Belahan Jiwa" ucap Youngmin, kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut dan tersenyum. Donghyun bisa merasakan Youngmin tersenyum dalam kecupannya.

 _Soulmate_ , ya? Donghyun tau, ia dengar ada nada keraguan disana. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia juga ikut tersenyum. Youngmin benar, ikatan mereka nggak akan putus begitu saja walau mereka menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun nantinya. Seperti telah menjadi hukum tidak tertulis diantara mereka berdua. Fakta tersebut tidak dipungkiri sedikit membuat Donghyun lega.

Dering Hp Youngmin membuat kontak diantara keduanya terputus. Youngmin langsung meraih ponselnya, dan Donghyun yang penasaran ikut mencuri lihat siapa si penelpon yang telah memutus cium- maksudnya siapa penelpon yang menghubungi Youngmin malam-malam begini.

Namun display - _Princess Jasmine is calling_ \- membuat mata Donghyun mendelik, kenapa sih selalu _princess_ jejadian itu? Kalau itu mamanya Youngmin yang telfon ia gak akan marah. Tapi ini Yasmine. E

Youngmin yang melihat ekspresi Donghyun menahan tawanya. Ekspresinya lucu, gemesin parah, bikin jiwa isengnya keluar, kan.

"hmmm.. iya tuan putri, _Oppa_ lagi nugas di rumah temen" Youngmin sengaja menekankan kata ' _Oppa_ ' dalam kalimatnya.

"iya sayang.. _Oppa_ juga mencintaimu"

oh! bolehkah Donghyun muntah sekarang?

Tawa Youngmin lepas sesaat dia memutus sambungan telepon. Puas sekali dia menertawakan ekspresi masam donghyun sampai guling-guling di lantai.

Sedangkan Donghyun yang melihat seekor alpaca menertawakannya langsung memukul dan menendang Im Youngmin dengan brutal.

 **"IM YOUNGMIN!**

 **DEMI NILAI STATISTIKU!**

 **AKU BENCI SAMA PACAR KAMU!"**

 **Fini**

* * *

 **a/n**

Another Alpacadong..

Seriously, Donghyun itu kayak cutie pie gitu dimata akuuu. Aku bisa apa?

Sorry bukannya bikin Donghyun side di fanfic sebelumnya malah bikin ketijelan yang baru.

DAN! YoungDongPo di Backstage bikin gue emo, Be Mine team reunited #nangisalpaca.

ps: sorry buat Yasmine yang namanya gue pake, hahaha

lagi gak ngefeel sama nama OC koreyah.

* * *

 **Omake**

Youngmin dan Donghyun lagi cuddling di kasur _Queen size_ milik Donghyun.

"kamu gak perlu cemburu-cemburu sama Yasmine"

"siapa yang cemburu?"

"tanya sendiri coba sama orang yang ngambek seharian"

Donghyun manyun, gak tuh, dia gak ngambek. Cuma betean aja. hehe

"hyun, kalau kamu gak nyaman aku bisa kok putusin Yasmine sekarang"

Donghyun senyum dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka, senang mendengar fakta kalau Youngmin lebih memilihnya dari pada Yasmine. "gak kok, kan aku yang nyuruh kamu pacaran"

Iya, jadi sebenernya Donghyun yang nyuruh Youngmin pacaran. Begitu pula sebenernya Donghyun pun boleh saja berpacaran dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Hanya saja, bagi Donghyun hatinya telah dimiliki oleh satu orang. Kalian tau kok siapa orangnya, Yup! Youngmin.

" _Youngmin Oppa... Saranghae_ "

"okey, besok gue bakalan putusin Yasmine... oh nggak, sekarang gue bakalan putusin Yasmine, sekarang Juga".

 **September, 2017. Kareen**


End file.
